I Need To Know ON HOLD
by Naygo
Summary: Stuck in a time drift of endless darkness, far from what he'd walked into, Atemu Yami was separated from his Aibou for some time only to be reconstructed and face his gods. Is what they offer a gift, or a Curse? How will the gang, Seto and Mokuba see it
1. Chapter 1

"This is it, young Pharaoh. Are you sure you want to go back to your own time? Your friends seem… heart broken, your high priest especially." Through the darkness which had surrounded the pharaoh all this time after leaving his friends, he'd heard this voice and sought it out. He was only now conscious; he didn't know where he was, or how much time had passed since he left the world of the Duel monster cards. He remembered it well though. Better yet, he remembered his friends. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Bakura, Solomon, Tea… Seto…

Ah yes, Seto… He could never forget Kaiba even if he wanted to. He was in all his past, his most trusted friend and his greatest rival. He smiled in remembering the blue eyed brunet. It was exactly a happy smile, but it wasn't exactly a sad smile either. It was somewhere in between as though something was very off in his mind and heart. The memory of the teen smirking at him made him happy, but something… something about the cocky, arrogant bastard made him sad to remember him. It felt as though his chest was closing in on his heart and crushing it slowly and in the most painful way possible. He felt an odd sensation of claustrophobia and he couldn't really focus.

"Well, young one? What do you want? For your favorable loyalty, even when you could not remember, we wish to grant you the thing you want the most. My king, we can see what you want, even if it is blocked from your sight. We will choose for you, because it is clear to us you cannot see it yourself. You'll need to find out what it is though. We do wish you to stay, but you wouldn't be happy here, so we're sending you back to Yugi, with your own body." another voice said. The voices were shrouded and he couldn't recognize them, though they slightly sounded familiar.

"You're… You can do that?" Yami asked his eyes wide in shock, but immediately narrowed them in suspicion. Something wasn't right. "Let me ask you this… How much time has passed since I left?" He asked, his figure reforming in the darkness, his pharaoh clothing on and his skin darker then when he was in Yugi's body.

"Just three years has passed, my dearest King." This voice sounded much like Joey. "Dark Magician, please see to it, the Pharaoh gets back to that time in one piece and in no worse condition then he's in now."

"With pleasure," The purple haired male in violet robes came next to Yami. "Pharaoh, Remember no matter where you are, call me and I will do what I can to help. Dark Magician girl feels the same." His misty blue eyes held sincerity, though he did not smile. He never smiled it seemed, much like a certain billionaire he knew. The magician raised his staff above his head and Yami felt his body feeling weaker and weaker as his energy left him. He felt tired and began to collapse when the same magician caught him. The last words the pharaoh heard before going unconscious were from the dueling monster. "I'll take him and Dark Magician Girl. We will accompany him and take care of him…"

He awoke in a back alley with the full moon high, bright and shining in, what he assumed to be, outside Yugi's grandfather's game shop. He recognized it from anywhere. He stood, shaking his head and breathing. It had been a long time. He wondered how everyone had changed in his time he was gone and what everyone was doing now days. He himself chuckled at the thoughts.

_I'm starting to sound like an old man…_ He needed to get into different clothing. Ancient Egyptian clothing was comfortable and all, but it didn't exactly let him 'blend in' as he hoped to do; only as his own person this time and not in the shadow of his Aibou. No more would he be called 'Yugi Motou'; he was Atemu, Pharaoh of Egypt. Atemu Yami is what he'd go by.

Digesting a breath of air, Atemu made sure his legs wouldn't give out on him when he walked before taking his first steps on his way to Solomon's shop. His body was still fairly weak from the time travel, but he was able to walk; for a little while if only. Coming upon the door, basked in velvet white moonlight, he knocked on the door, knowing it was far too late for any costumers to be thinking of buying playing cards.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok So uhhh yeah I'm really bored and don't know what else to write . No real babbling from me. Don't have a lot to say other then a few years ago had I gone forward in time, I'd be bitch slapping myself for this. XD It had never occurred to me that Yugioh should have Yaoi, and now it does. It's like blatant and in my face now. It's really surprising how well I didn't understand a lot of things when I was younger… Oh well. It's all part of growing up I guess.

Growing up sucks. I'm turning 17 soon so I'm almost a year away from being an adult. Most of my friends are not my age. I have… I think 3 friends who are 16-17. My other friends are anywhere from 13 to 15 and 18 to 25. I know I'm lame, what can I say?

I'm not sure if I did this with chapter one, but when I'm talking about Atemu, I'll also be calling him Yami. I think I'll probably say he'll be called Yami when people are talking to/about him, but I'll be calling him Atemu most of the time. This is kind of to clear it up so I don't confuse too many people.

* * *

Chapter Two

It annoyed Atemu that even after fifteen minutes of knocking on the door, still no one answered. Growling in his own frustration, he walked around the shop where a window was on the second level. He narrowed his eyes, as though looking for a specific place on the window and smirked when he found it. The rock that lay at his feet was lifted into his hand, tosses up and caught a few times before being thrown lightly at the window pane making a loud noise and caused the glass to shake.

A loud noise was heard from inside that sounded like a body falling to the floor from a bed, causing the tan fleshed man to chuckle. He knew that was going to happen, but it couldn't be helped. His legs wobbled in an unsteady manner, ready to give way under his weight, but held himself sturdy. He picked up another rock and chucked it to the same place. He saw the spiky hair he'd missed for a long time come up to the window and open it. The boy looked sleepy, but ready to blow up at whoever woke him up and got his ass out of bed at an ungodly hour.

"Do you mind!? I'm trying to sleep! Do you have any idea what time it is!?" Yami was struck by how much the young one's voice had changed. It was deep and velvety, yet it held anger for the moment, he could tell it hadn't lost its own unique softness which would doubtfully ever leave.

"Well if you would prefer, Aibou, I could come back later." He smirked when the owner of the new voice didn't get it at first, but watched in amusement as his eyes shot open.

"Y-Yami!?" He shouted. Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. Here stood the pharaoh, clad in his head gear and golden arm and neck bracers. "It's… it's you! You're back!" The window was slammed shut as though the boy was mad, but the pajamas being thrown around the room and the horribly loud footsteps on stairs came and before Yami could blink, he was being tackled in a hug.

"Easy there, young one…" the darker skin clashed with Yugi's much paler skin. Atemu noticed and couldn't help but wonder how he didn't notice how much lighter he was when he had been with his Aibou.

Yugi stood up and held out his hand for the Egyptian who was still on the ground. "I thought you were gone forever. Guess life's full of little mysteries." His voice was soaked in delight as he grinned.

"I went into that door to be with my people, only to be surrounded by a never ending darkness. Then a voice, it sounded like Joey's, said I would go back because you all were heart broken and, if I remember correctly, they said I was needed here and there was something here my heart yearns for, though I don't know what…" The pharaoh's eyes and voice were troubled and confused. He wondered what that meant.

Yugi helped him up and caught him and his balance as they began to topple. He wrapped his arm around the red eyed male's shoulders. "Not used to walking on your own yet. No worries, you'll get there." Suddenly a thought hit Yugi's brain and he couldn't suppress soft laughter. "I'm older then you."

Rolling his blood colored eyes, Atemu shook his head. "I'm three thousand and twenty years old. I don't think so. Even if I do look like I'm seventeen."

Yugi pouted looking at the male as he helped him through the door. "Well… I'm nineteen."

"Your kidding… well I guess that makes sense…" Yami reasoned, his sharp eyes just now noticing how much bigger the game shop has gotten. "What happened? Did Kaiba come here a lot in the time I was gone? It's a lot bigger here."

"Yeah. Kaiba came everyday after school. Everyone was in a heavy depression when you left and I guess he needed someone other then his brother to hang out with for a while. Mokuba should be about your age now." Yugi couldn't help but laugh at him again. It was just too fun to tease the younger male.

"Oh shut up. It's not like I chose to stay this age." Now Atemu was pouting. They soon reached Yugi's room, which was about the same size, only a tiny bit bigger. "Not much has changed since I've been gone, has it?"

Atemu's question was met with silence, and Yugi's thinking expression. There were a lot of changes and big ones. It wasn't thinking of the changes so much as trying to think of how to tell the pharaoh what all happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. I wanted to put this up fairly early because I just got the most interesting review from someone. They pointed out that I was using 'then' instead of 'than' and I just want to say that this was done on purpose. I do it only because most people don't notice it. So thank you, Blue September, for being the very first person to have noticed this in ANY of my stories. Congrats. Seriously people didn't ever realize. Not doubting their intelligence, but for this to be the first time anyone pointed it out is kind of ridiculous. As for your gift for noticing, I made this one longer. The first one had about 800 words, the second, about 1100. When writing I was aiming for at least 1500 words. Oh and I'll do my best about correcting the other chapters and I made sure not to mess up too bad on this one .

Also I'd like to announce I'm going from their English dubbed names to their Japanese names. I only have the first Manga, so if I get any of the ones wrong, I'm sorry. Also I'll be including the transition from the English names to the Japanese because it took a little research to see who was who.

Jounouchi – Joey

Anzu – Tea

Honda – Tristan

Otogi – Duke Devlin

And I noticed something I did in the first chapter. When I was talking about Yugi's grandpa, I found out looking in the Manga I used the wrong name. . Only reason is because in the English anime, I think that one other old guy called him Solomon. He was that girl's, Rebecca, grandpa. So if you're really anal about names and spelling and grammar and other things I messed up, I'm sorry.

Yugi's grandpa – Sugoroku (Yugi calls him Ji-chan if I remember correctly)

* * *

"Aibou…? Are you ok? You seem distressed…" Yami was worried when he saw the younger male looking so worried and thinking so hard. Yugi sat him down on his bed and sat beside him making the bed dip evenly between the two.

"Well Yami… there have been a lot of changes. A lot of big changes too. Good and bad. Which do you want to hear first?" Yugi asked nibbling at hi own bottom lip as he tried to think of all the changes that had happened.

"Well… I'll ask questions and then you answer them. Anything left out you will fill me in on, sound good?" Yami received an approving nod from his Aibou. "Ok… so what have you been doing lately?"

Yugi brightened a bit. "Well I'm in college and obviously I've physically matured a lot." He said it smugly and grinned, which made Atemu laugh lightly.

"Only physically?" the Egyptian asked teasingly. He saw the scowl on the other male's face and laughed again as Yugi stuck his tongue out at him.

"Anyway…" Yugi continued as though he was slightly annoyed, but his voice brightened into its normal innocent, naive and carefree sound. "I'm doing well I think. I'm in an art class, a piano class, a math and ancient history class. History is my favorite though that and piano class."

Atemu nodded his understanding. "Well? Is that it? No relationships? No fights or friends that don't talk to you?" He couldn't help but feel that worry; he was always worried for his Aibou.

"Well… I am in a relationship… with someone from the gang." Yugi's face turned a dark shade of crimson. He wasn't so much embarrassed by that fact, but because he'd forgotten Yami hadn't been around so he didn't know something which was obvious to everyone else.

"_Oh…?_ Who is it?" Atemu grinned as he noticed Yugi's face turning darker red by the second. Who was it that Aibou decided was good for him? He was happy to know that Yugi as least seemed content with his normal life. Though he didn't know who it was, he knew who it wasn't. If it had been Anzu, he'd have just said it. Atemu figured that meant it left Jounouchi, Otogi, Marik, Ryou and Seto.

Yugi smiled brightly, his eyes now holding pride instead of his embarrassment over the situation. "Jounouchi," Yugi said, his blush all but hiding itself under his amethyst eyes.

Atemu smiled the instant the name left Yugi's lips and nodded his approval. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding until it came from him in a rush of misplaced relief. "I knew it would happen eventually. I really don't know how I knew, I just did."

Yugi couldn't help his amused look as he watched the ruby eyes fill with joy, happiness and relief. He didn't understand the latter until he really thought about it. _He was thinking of Kaiba, wasn't he?_ Yugi was more amused by this because he knew more so than the other male thought he knew, or perhaps more then Yami knew for himself.

"Hmm… So is Jounouchi in college with you?" Atemu asked, unable to keep his mind from wandering from one person to another.

"Yes," Yugi stated with a bright smile on his face as his eyes swelled more with his pride for his blond lover. "Jounouchi is in my art class, but he's in a journalism class and studying to become a writer. Honestly when he told me about that I laughed and told him to quit joking. I think he's still hurt about that, but I have every faith in him. He's doing much better than I'd ever imagined. Along with his journalism class, he's taking poetry, and a creative writing class. I think he also is taking a textiles class. That reminds me, he's coming over tomorrow."

"Well Jou sure has come a long way. What about Honda? What's he up to?" He figured Honda was so in love with Jounouchi's sister and still best friends with the blond, he was still around. He was nearly one hundred percent sure. That is, until Yugi's face twitched into something a little less happy.

"Well… We stay in touch but after Jounouchi's sister agreed to go out with him, they both went to the states to study. Last time I checked my email, he said they were going to be here at least another two or three years before they even thought about coming back. He said the way things were going they'd just live there instead of coming back. I'm not really sure if it was meant as a good thing or bad thing though. It was pretty vague." Yugi informed him, obviously surprising the other immensely.

"Didn't see that coming," Atemu admitted. "Well what about Otogi? Surely he's still around?" He was trying to brighten the mood back up. He hadn't meant to make the other feel bad about what Honda had done.

"Otogi…? Well his business with Industrial Illusions is still great. Surprisingly he managed to snag Isis as a girlfriend. Things are going well for them. He's bragging that he proposed and she accepted. It really kind of blew all of our minds when we heard." Yugi had a feeling about who Yami was going to ask about next.

"What about Marik? How has he been?" Atemu was seriously worried about him. He didn't know why, but he supposed he felt like the fellow Egyptian was like his little brother (though it was more like big brother now).

"Marik… is doing well. He is still trying to adjust to his duties being gone. What a shock he'll have once he sees you again." Yugi snickered at the thought. "And before you ask, Bakura is just fine as well. He and Marik are in a steady relationship. Now that their evil possession is over, they really hit it off. That wasn't as shocking to me as it was to everyone else."

Atemu was hesitant to ask about the girl. He'd never really cared for her much, but she was there when he was confused about his past and was there when he needed someone to listen to him other then his Aibou. Even if their date was all museum stuff and boring dancing which he pouted all through out; He hated being stuck there, but it was better than being stuck in the Millennium puzzle, he supposed.

Yugi stood up and stretched a bit. He knew he was going to need sleep soon, but he wanted to explain some of the things to Yami before he went to bed. He went over to his dresser and grabbed two pairs of clothing. A pair of pajamas with boxers was one pair. They were light blue with dark purple swirls on them. The other pair of clothing was a pair of black leather pants and a black tank top. "Hope you don't mind…. It's the only thing I really wear and you didn't seem to mind them last time…"

Yami smiled and nodded. "They're fine. I don't mind at all." His words were sincere and he went to the bathroom to change. If he was to be honest, he preferred Egyptian clothing, but he knew he'd never fit in if he even tried to wear them outside. He let all his Pharaoh Garments pool to the floor as he also gently set his heavy golden trinkets on the counter. The only things he kept on were his earrings, arm bracers and the series of golden chokers on his tanned neck. He took off his bulky head piece and suddenly realized just how heavy everything was. As he pulled on the boxers and other clothing that had been provided for him, he realized just how much softer Egyptian cloth was. He didn't know why he noticed seeing as he never noticed something so small before.

He shrugged it off as he took off the rings on his fingers. He picked up the clothing on the floor and slung it over the empty towel rack and exited the bathroom, going back to Yugi's room to find him dead asleep, causing the darker of the two to chuckle. "Aibou… You fall asleep so easily… Though I have no room to talk; I could use a good sleep as well…" He yawned and lay down next to Yugi. It would be a while before he fell asleep.

_I wonder what Kaiba and Mokuba are doing? Anzu and Yugi's Ji-chan… Everything is so very confusing to me. So much is being left out of the big picture… Nothing is sitting well with me; especially not that Honda thing… It's nerve racking and it's kind of scary._ Yami shook his head violently. Thinking like that wouldn't help him right now. Not at all until Yugi was awake to give him the answers he needed. He lay for the next hour, staring at the back of his lids before deciding he wouldn't sleep and went to meddle in the kitchen when he'd heard his stomach growl in need for nutrition.

* * *

AN: I hope that helped. I know it's not a lot more, but Oh well. I put in a good effort and I did my best to try and correct my faults at spelling and grammatical defects. If anyone notices anything more, please, please **_PLEASE_** tell me so I can fix them! I hate it when something is over looked and it just really irks me. I want to become a writer, so if you don't correct me, I can't write the novel I've been working at really really hard. It's part of the reason I got into writing fanfiction on this site.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I'm gonna switch this a bit. It was like… 1:02 AM when I began writing this, so needless to say I'm pretty tired. If you guys didn't notice last chapter, the ending was a bit forced. It's because I can't think of anything good for Yami to do, but I have an idea starting this chapter. Every other chapter I switch between who I'm writing about. This chapter was all about Yami and Yugi, this chapter? You'll need to read to know. Next chapter? Maybe Yugi and Joey…? I don't know XD

So without further delay, I present the tired beginning of chapter four! XD And to show my dedication to this story, I've already planned out most of the things that are going to happen in it. And as you've seen there are going to be Yugi x Jounouchi moments and I was wondering if you guys would be overly opposed to a Yugi x Jou lemon in here as well. If not, then I'll just start a different story. I don't mind.

This chapter is all about Kaiba and his happenings in the last three years, so no problems I hope. Next chapter I don't know exactly what's going to happen because I honest didn't know what was happening with it.

* * *

Kaiba felt tired. Three years ago, even if he'd gone a week without sleep, he wouldn't have felt this tired. He was irritable because he was tired, and it aggravated him more when he couldn't figure out why he was so damn tired. It wasn't lack of sleep; it wasn't him over working himself. It was something else completely. He felt lost; like he wasn't even there, but simply an observer who desperately needed a sleep break, but suffered from horrid insomnia.

He felt a hand on his should and he jerked to look at the person he hadn't even heard enter his chamber. "Nii-sama… You should get some sleep. You've been staring at the same screen for over an hour." Mokuba, now nearly as tall as Seto himself, stood behind his older brother, hoping the man would simply comply with his wishes. He knew his brother would lie down and as soon as Mokuba left the room and was down the hall, the blue eyed male would be back at his computer like a vulture to a corpse in the middle of the dessert.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Mokuba…" Kaiba stated, shocking the longer haired male. Normally his brother just went to bed; the fact that he actually acknowledged that he was right had Mokuba worried.

_I'm going to talk to Yugi tomorrow about it; maybe he'll know what to do._ Mokuba smiled though. "Sleep well, Nii-sama," he said making sure to leave the door open a little so he'd see if, when he was down the hall, Kaiba would actually stay in bed.

Kaiba sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in between his eyes. He could feel the headache creeping up on him and it would be painful. _Why am I feeling like this? I feel like I'm at a complete loss. I don't even know who I am anymore._ Kaiba growled quietly as he stood and stripped from his clothing and slipped into the covers, not bothering to get into anything other than his boxers.

Grabbing the light switch remote, Kaiba turned off his lights, the feeling of having a headache easing out a little. His head rested on a cool pillow while his body was caressed with silken sheets trying to make him relax. They helped a little, but his mind wouldn't cooperate with him and he growled, tensing at trying to relax enough to sleep. He never realized how frustrating sleep could be.

_I should have known though._ He mentally hissed. _Nothing's ever easy. Plus why should I want to sleep? There's so much work to be done in the time I'm wasting just lying here in this bed._ Kaiba couldn't get up though. He was in that comfort zone where he couldn't move, but couldn't quite sleep just yet.

"_Hello Seto. It's been a long time since we last talked." _A voice called from his bedroom doorway. _"I believe the reason you've been avoiding sleep and working yourself to the point of passing out so you have no dreams is because you're deathly afraid of the nightmares that come at night."_

Kaiba glared at this person, a mirror image of himself, only much smaller. "Look I don't know who you think you are, but Seto Kaiba isn't afraid of nightmares." He wasn't happy about the reappearing shadow which never seemed to really go away.

"_Honestly… do you hear yourself talk? So what you're trying to tell me is that you're not afraid of your horrid dreams? The nightmares of your adoptive father, the nightmares of losing Mokuba forever when he finally doesn't need you anymore; it doesn't bother you?"_ The voice questioned getting closer. _"You're an idiot if you think I believe that. I am you, Seto. I'm the childish side of you, you never let out except when you have to such as now. I'm the part of you that you tried to get rid of so Mokuba could live a carefree life."_ The younger version of Seto stated.

"Well? What do you want? I want you to go away as soon as possible and the only way you'll do that is if I give you what you want." Kaiba hissed at the younger version of himself. He was only giving into this annoying brat because it was himself and if he knew himself as well as he thought he did, then this kid would stop at nothing to get exactly what he wanted.

Seto smiled. _"I want to be let out to have fun. But you have to let me. I don't want to the entire time, but every once in a while for sure."_ He stated, crossing his arms defiantly. _"And it's either you let me, or I make you; your choice."_ Seto sat on the bed and the blankets and mattress actually moved as though he was really sitting there.

Kaiba shook his head. "Out of the question. No. Absolutely not." There was no way he was going to allow some little kid, himself or not, take control of his body.

Seto rolled his eyes. _"Oh? And just why not? I'll act just like you, only instead of looking for a fight or work, I'll be looking for fun and I'll take Mokuba to have fun. I know he'll enjoy the fact I want to have fun with him instead of just watching him have fun."_ He shook his head. _"You hardly even talk to Mokie anymore. He deserves a better you and you better start giving that to him. Or else I will."_ Seto said disappearing as did the rumples on Kaiba's blanket where the kid was sitting.

Kaiba sat up and put his head in his hands. He was beginning to get a headache. "Damn hallucinations." He grumbled as he rubbed his temples. "I wish they would just stop, they're getting entirely too real for my liking." There was a voice in his head saying he should sleep more and it would help, but he chose to ignore it.

There were a few things nagging at him though. One was, he hadn't even seen Mokuba in a few days. He didn't fear him being kidnapped, Mokuba was big enough to make sure that didn't happen anymore, but it tore at him that not only did he not notice until just that moment, but Mokuba didn't tell him where he was.

Another nagging in his head was that, maybe, just maybe, the smaller version of him had been right about all he'd said. Of course, it was him, just much smaller, cuter and less intimidating, so he shouldn't have been surprised.

As for now, it was too much for the spent Kaiba to handle in his mind. He'd talk to Mokuba about it tomorrow. He lay back down with an inaudible yawn and closed his eyes. _Don't worry Mokie, I'll do what I can to make you happy._ He thought before drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

I wanna thank my wonderful and amazing Betareader who did her best to read through this even though she has no idea what's going on because she doesn't watch/ready Yu-Gi-Oh. I loves you ^^


	5. Adoption Part One

Seto looked at his life as it was; lonely. He had no one other then Mokuba and he was already in high school and already looking at colleges that were farther away than Seto liked.

He rubbed his tense eyes and saved his work before shutting off his laptop. He'd put in a good day's work and he believed he deserved a small break.

Seto lay down on his bed, sprawled out. Why did he feel so… Isolated? Now he did like being alone, but he did need some human interaction, and he didn't count business meetings because those men were so low he could hardly count them as human.

He pushed himself to being propped up by his elbows. The burnet sighed, thinking to his self. _Now what? It's only seven thirty, so it's too early to sleep… Hmm…_ He suddenly popped open his eyes and sat up, grabbing his blue cell phone and stood up. He reached into his desk drawer and grabber his check book and opened his laptop again. Seto typed a few words and ht a search button and soon found what he was looking for and looked over the page, finding the number and dialing it. He put the phone to his ear and shut off the laptop again.

"Yes. This is Seto Kaiba… I wish to make a donation to your establishment. I'll come by tomorrow, probably between eleven and noon. Make sure the kids are awake. I want to see them." He said smirking. "I may want to adopt, but don't tell them that. I'm still only thinking about it. Good. See you then." Seto hung up and got ready for bed. After that call, he felt very good.

He grabbed an envelope, paper and a pen as he sat at his desk. "This is the first time I've written back to you Yugi," Seto mumbled as he began writing in his neat hand writing.

A few papers and an hour later Seto felt satisfied with what he wrote. He jotted down Yugi's address on the envelope and put a KaibaCorp stamp on it. "Now all I need to do is send it out," Seto mumbled, going right outside of his office to his secretary. "Send this out and take the rest of the day off." He stated going back to his office.

He loved his secretary. She never complained, did very good work, and never expected him to do anything and best of all she didn't flirt with him like all his previous secretaries did. Seto honestly believed she was a lesbian, but he had no problems with gays. They work just as well as straight people, so he never made it any of his business.

As he went to sit on his bed in his office he blinked. Why did he have a bed in his office to begin with? He shrugged. Didn't matter now because it was there, paid for and calling for Seto. He lied down on the comforter and sighed, obviously comfortable. He looked at the phone in his hand again and sighed. He knew he needed to call Mokuba and tell him he wouldn't be home because he was too tired to leave the office, but he _really_ didn't want to. Seto sighed. "Better get it over and done with…" Kaiba grumbled to himself.

After dialing his brother's phone number, Kaiba sighed, putting it to his ear. He was surprised when no one answered his phone and he became a little worried. As Mokuba's voicemail came on, Kaiba couldn't suppress another sigh. "Mokie, I can't make it home tonight. I'm too tired to get out of my office. Stop by in the morning if you want, just remember to knock before you come in. Also I'll be out at about Ten-Thirty. Call back, Mokie." He said hanging up and curling into his bed with a yawn. "So tired…" He mumbled, quickly falling asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Kaiba groaned when he opened his eyes. "What the hell was I dreaming about…?" He asked himself in pain in his lower regions, rolling onto his side and off of his stomach and front side. "Damn it…" He sighed irritated, looking down and seeing himself harder than a rock and groaned. "Hopefully… A cold shower will help…" He said getting up and going to his bathroom.

Kaiba quickly stripped off his boxers and stepped into the shower, turning the cold water on, letting it wash over his body. "Fuck… it's not helping…" He groaned, not liking what he was going to have to do.

Kaiba leaned against the cold marble wall of his office's bathroom shower. This was one of those times he hated being a teenager. He turned the heat up in the shower and sighed contently, the hot water raining down on him felt much better than the freezing water.

Kaiba glared down at his member, which ached to be touched, as his hand began to obey his body's demand for attention. He made sure to keep himself quiet as he grasped himself, moving quickly. He was already behind his normal morning schedule by about seven minutes.

His body thrust into the motion with a quiet wanton moan. "H-Holy… F-fuck…" He panted. He didn't ever remember jacking off feeling so good. He pumped himself harder and faster with another moan. He bit his bottom lip trying not to moan anymore or make any unnecessary noises. His hand, which wasn't busy, clenched into a tight fist. _It's not supposed to feel so good…_ He thought, angry with his own body for making him give into this unwanted lust.

Soon enough, he finished and stepped aside to let the wall be rinsed clean from what he'd just done. He washed his hands, body and hair thoroughly before stepping out. "I still have that meeting to go to." Kaiba reminded himself. He got dressed in his black clothing and his white sleeveless coat. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was time to leave. Kaiba slipped on his boots and tightened the belts and standing up, going to his motorcycle that looked like a blue eyes white dragon. Getting on, he put his helmet on and revved the engine before he shot off.

Kaiba always enjoyed the speed a motorcycle provided and he smirked. He loved this bike. After a whole twenty minutes of speeding and never being pulled over, Kaiba reached his destination. He pulled into the parking lot and chained his bike down, taking his helmet with him as he headed to the office where they kept all the kid's records and papers. He looked around and cocked a brow. There was one girl working and no one else. "Miss? Is the man who runs this organization here?" He asked kindly.

The female looked at him. "Not at the moment.. Do you have a meeting with him?" She asked, only receiving a nod from Kaiba. "Are you donating money?" Again, only a nod in response. "your name?" She asked, looking through the most recent paper work for donations.

"Seto Kaiba." Kaiba answered. "If you would tell him I'm here, I would be grateful." He said, not gracing her with a smile. He wasn't trying to impress anyone.

"Ahhh. Mr. Kaiba. He told me you'd be here today. I can lead you to where the children are so you can meet them while you wait. He usually doesn't come here until a little later, but if he hears you're here, he'll come right away." She smiled, standing up.

"That would be great." Kaiba stated. "Do you mind if I leave this here?" He asked, gesturing to his helmet. Receiving a shake of the woman's head, he set the helmet on a stack of paperwork and followed the girl to the children's play room, where they were all gathered. The woman opened the door and Kaiba stepped inside, looking over all the kids as they returned the favor.

Two kids caught his eye. They were sitting in the far back corner, playing chess and had duel monster cards. One kid was taller and older looking, analyzing his next move in the game. He had bright green eyes and jet black hair that went to his shoulders. The younger one was smiling and cheerful, his dark blond hair reaching to the small of his back, his vibrant electric blue eyes were full of life and happiness. Kaiba walked over to them and kneeled, watching the game progress.

The older kid pretended Kaiba wasn't there, but it was obvious he knew because his body tensed immensely. The younger one looked at him in shock before going back to the game and watching his brother play his turn. Two moves later, the older won.

"You always win, Satoshi-Nii-sama." Laughed the blond, obviously having no hard feelings over the loss.

The older male smiled a little. "You were close though, Masaaki. If you paid a little closer attention to where all my moves were, you'd have beaten me."

Kaiba couldn't help but stare. It was like him and his brother when they were in the orphanage. It was like looking into a mirror. If he was going to adopt anyone, it would be these two, because he didn't believe in breaking up families.

* * *

Okay so I was really bored to do this and this does come up later, but I wanted to get it out there because I think it's cute lol

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

OH and before I forget, The older brother, Satoshi. I picked his name because it means clear thinking and quick-witted. Masaaki's name means true brightness or something like that so I thought it fit his persona.


End file.
